


One (Mostly) Good Turn Deserves Another...

by Io_Laire



Series: Chronicles Of The Zootopian Empire [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Empire, F/M, Gen, Rebellion, Yet more superweapons, mines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Io_Laire/pseuds/Io_Laire
Summary: It's been six months since the Rebels destroyed the Empire’s latest superweapon. Now, our heroes face a new challenge. Will they be able to escape the evil Empire while facing dastardly danger? Will their ships end up as doomed derelicts, drifting through the endless expanse of space? Only time will tell… (Yes, I admit I'm having frivolous fun with these amazing aliterations.)





	1. Trouble Is Contagious...

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, a new installment! More explosions and mayhem to come! Please tell me what you think. And, of course, enjoy!

    “Sir! We have a problem. The _Excimer_ is in trouble.”

    Judy Hopps, former Imperial, now Rebel commander of a light cruiser, gave a double take.

    “Wilde’s ship?”

    “Yes, he sent a distress call. I'll play it for you now.”

    A holovid played in front of the two officers.

_“Hi, just thought I should tell you guys, we jumped into the Ch'oan system and, surprise, surprise, we got a welcoming committee. Two Star Destroyers and an Interdictor were waiting for us. Luckily, they're a ways off so we have a bit of time to figure something out.” His smirk faded. “We have to destroy the Interdictor, or at least the grav emitters, before the Destroyers chew us out. Seeya.”_

    “They'll have better luck if we help. Begin calculations for Ch'oan jump.”

    “Yes, Sir!”

    Space turned blue as streaks of light filled the viewport. _Let's go help him._


	2. What You Will...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life throws you Star Destroyers, you make a minefield!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter at last...

    They exited hyperspace farther out, out of range of the Interdictor’s gravity well. Immediately, a call came.

  _“Thanks, Captain. We could use some help here. The Destroyers are slowly closing. Any suggestions?”_

    “We'll pull up alongside you and deploy a minefield. Since we can't jump out, they'll catch up to us eventually. Might as well make it hard for them, hmm?”

_“We’ll assist you with one Assault Transport, fully loaded with mines. Escort will be provided by our X - Wings.”_

    “Very well, may the Force be with us.”

    “That's just so cliche. If we got an A - Wing every time that was said, all our troubles would be over!”

    “True. Now, let's get to it.”


	3. Try, Try Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, we don't always get the easy way out...

    In a while, a sole ATR launched, escorted by four X - Wings. Predictably, a squadron of TIE Interceptors launched to attempt to stop the operation in its tracks.

    “Twenty mines laid. Icosahedron formed. Perimeter defence online.” A while later, slightly more flustered, “Three T/I squadrons launched! Orders, Commander?”

    “Recall the ATR. No sense in leaving it out there.”

    They could hear Nick’s voice over the link. _“Tell our X - Wings to return as well for now. The mines will take care of the TIEs.”_

    Soon, the first mine fired. “Lead fighter destroyed. Second. Forth and eighth. Three mines destroyed. Fighters within turret range. Firing. Fighters launching missiles. Mine Group One down. Two. Three and five. All but two fighters down. All down. Sir, they've all been neutralised, but our mines have been severely decimated. What do you propose?”

    “Well, what are our options? We can replace the mines, right?”

    “Yes, but- Sir! They've launched two squads of TIE Bombers! And the Destroyers are closing!”

    “Get our A - Wings to intercept, the faster the better.”

    “Right, intercept in one minute.”

* * *

 

    The A - Wings raced out of the hangar and toward the bombers. As soon as they were in range, they unleashed missiles on the unshielded TIEs. The TIEs disintegrated in fiery clouds of sparks, complete with smoke and flames.

_“You know, you almost feel sorry for them, it was so easy.”_

    “Yeah, anyway, let's fight back! They've had their fun, now we show our hand.”

_“Yup, what say we go for the Interdictor first? With it gone, we can go without worrying about the Destroyers.”_

    “Right, torpedoes ain't gonna cut it. You have any heavy rockets on board?”

_“Just enough, I think. I also have a game - changer with us. A B - Wing prototype with the ability to join all its lasers into one supercharged beam. But it's not perfect. Needs longer aim time and drains shields and engine power, so we can't use it if there are TIEs swarming all round.”_

    “Okay, we’ll send out one A - Wing flight group with the rockets, and another to cover them. Hopefully that'll force them to launch most of their fighters so we can deploy our ace in the hole.”

_“Sounds good. It's called the Blade Wing, by the way. Strangely fitting.”_

    “Alright, let's do this. It's our only chance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The experimental fighter is from here:  
> http://www.starwars.com/databank/b-wing-prototype-blade-wing  
> http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x52wjik_star-wars-rebels-s02e05-wings-of-the-master_fun  
> I was like, "SO COOL!!!"


	4. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things are extremely unexpected. Reality is unrealistic, after all...

    The A - Wings streaked through the void, closing on the Interdictor. With TIEs out to meet them, they led each other in a deadly dance, one as beautiful as it was lethal. Some perished, but most made it. As soon as range permitted, they fired their heavy rockets. Not designed for precision, but extremely powerful, the rockets cruised toward the huge wedge.

    “Sir, their point defenses are firing. Two rockets down. Three. The rest made it! Their shields are down, hull’s at forty - nine percent. Grav emitters still up, unfortunately.”

    “Well, that's progress, at least. We'll need to finish the-”

    “Destroyers accelerating! They'll come within weapons range in four minutes.”

    “Sweet cheese and crackers, nothing is ever easy, is it? Oh well. Tell the _Excimer_ to launch the prototype.”

    “Way ahead of you, Captain. It's charging up the beam as we speak.”

    “Is it fine unescorted?”

    “Our A - Wings are covering it. Besides, it's got a very long range.”

    “All right, good luck to the pilot.”

    A new channel opened. A shockingly familiar voice answered, _“Why, thank you! Could use it, for sure.”_

    Judy’s eyes went wide. “You're the pilot?!!”

_“Well, never really had the chance to tell you, but I was one hell of a pilot before I got promoted. Redflag, so I was called.”_

    Redflag was notorious among the Empire’s personnel, as somewhat of an ‘ace’ of the Rebellion. It had evolved into a metaphor for certain doom, like, _Your Redflag’s up, man. You'll be executed today, I tell ya!_ The legend had terrified Imperial pilots for a year or two before mysteriously vanishing. Now she knew better. Not vanished, but promoted.

    Awed, she found her tongue at last.

    “Well then, I guess you don't need luck at all, huh?”

_“Nope, still do! Luck is indispensable. Now, quiet for a bit, will ya? Firing now…”_

    From the feed helpfully opened on the viewscreen, she witnessed the weapon’s deployment. It was an awesome sight. From the B - Wing’s wingtips three beams converged into a spot just in front of it before lancing out in a brilliant red streak, slamming into one of the Interdictor’s grav emitters. The superstructure buckled, releasing a giant cloud of debris that swiftly enveloped the entire hull. It was over.

_“Yeaaaahhhhhhh! That was awesome! I guess we leave now?”_

    “Well, we would, but… the Destroyers are on us!”

    The Destroyers were seconds from firing range. Then…

_“Leave it to me.”_

    The fighter gracefully looped, reversing course toward the hulking wedges. The deadly convergent - beam weapon fired.

    “First Destroyer’s shields down, hull gone… Destroyed! Second down as well, let's go!”

    The three ships jumped out, leaving the debris of a failed ambush behind.

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've reached the end. Will I start again? Maybe...  
> Anyways, telll me what you think and, perhaps, ideas for a sequel... I hope you guys had fun!


End file.
